


Boys will be Boys

by LilahMontgomery



Series: Dbz Shorts [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahMontgomery/pseuds/LilahMontgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun little short. Trunks and Goten get caught 'misbehaving'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys will be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on here for my lovely AO3 readers.   
> Feel free to comment or leave Kudos if you liked it, always makes my day.

_**Boys will be Boys** _

by Chrizzii

* * *

 

 

"What was it you wanted to show me, Trunks?" Goten asked.

Trunks could hear his friend's excitement in his voice as he followed behind, crashing through the bushes in the yard as they went.

The sun was beautifully warm and both boys had dressed in shorts with t shirts, both wincing as their legs were scratched by branches.

"It's just through here, Goten, keep up!" Trunks called back.

Goten was seven, Trunks had assumed he could run quicker than he was presently doing.

They made it out into the clearing where a large, red toy train was hidden.

Trunks grinned as he heard Goten squeal with joy and run up to the toy which was easily as big as he was.

"Wowowowowowowowowow!" He cried, getting in and rubbing the paintwork.

Trunks nodded and smiled at him.

"It's yours if you want it," he offered, "I've got a blue one and I figured it made sense if you have one too…"

"Oh-my-gosh-THANK YOU!" Goten ran up to Trunks and pulled him into a suffocating embrace.

They pulled apart a little way, still holding onto each other and looked into each other's eyes.

Trunks felt a pull in his stomach as he gazed down at Goten. He had felt fluttering in his belly before around the smaller boy, but now, with him this close, the feeling was overwhelming.

He felt light headed, all the blood rushed to his cheeks and he lowered his gaze, giggling at the sensation.

Goten mirrored him, looking at their shoes.

Their eyes met again. Goten stood on his tip-toes as Trunks ducked down slightly, pressing their lips together.

They broke apart quickly and both sighed happily.

"Er…are we allowed to kiss each other?" The younger boy asked.

Trunks put his hand on the back of his head and looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"I think so…" He said, "but probably not til we're older….I won't tell if you don't?"

"OK!" Goten replied, grinning wide.

* * *

_ Ten years later... _

Trunks lay back, groaning at the sensation induced by his partner.

Since turning eighteen, he had been given his own wing of the house and was enjoying the fact they could be as loud as they liked.

Clothes scattered the floor after the passion of the night before and he was currently being woken in his favourite way.

He pushed his hips up a little way as he threw his head back, pleasure consuming his every thought, not a care in the world.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and his father walked into the room dressed in his training outfit.

"Trunks- what are you doing lazing around? We have training today!" He snapped. His pace slowed and his black eyes fell on both sets of clothes on the floor.

Trunks yelled in alarm, sitting bolt upright and spilling a still naked Goten onto the floor in a heap.

"Fuck! Dad- don't you knock? What's wrong with you?!" Trunks cried.

Goten scrambled to cover himself, his face crimson with embarrassment.

Vegeta finally seemed to register what was happening and clamped his eyes shut.

"Woah! Sorry! Jeez-I didn't know! Is that Goten?" He exclaimed.

"Hey, guys, did you just say Goten was here?" Goku called happily, walking through the door into the room.

"Get out!" Trunks bellowed, moving as Goten clambered over him to hide under the sheets, "Both of you, please!"

Goku seemed to realise what was happening at his words and the sight of his naked son. He too turned away in shock.

"We should probably leave…" Trunks heard his father mutter to Goku, "Like- right now…"

Goku nodded in agreement and followed him in the direction of the exit.

"What is it with my family not being able to keep our hands off yours?" He heard his father say to the other Saiyan.

"What're you talking about?" Goku asked as they reached the door.

Trunks watched as his father paused with his hand on the door frame and flushed red.

"Me and Raditz used to…never mind…"

Goku looked confused before turning, shooting the boys and apologetic look and leaving into the corridor.

"Who's Raditz?" Trunks asked quietly, shaking a little after the rude interruption.

"I dunno…" Goten answered, sitting upright next to him.

Their eyes met and they both giggled.

"So…We should probably tell them now!" Goten suggested playfully.

Trunks pulled him back onto the pillows and smothered his mouth with a kiss.

"Ok," He agreed, pulling away, "but we're sleeping at your house next time!"

**Fin**.


End file.
